


These Little Drawings

by toothIess



Series: Hiccstrid and Haddock family drabbles [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Zephyr is a lot like Hiccup, Zephyr's POV, asking advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: When Zephyr accidentally ruins a drawing that she had been working on she goes to her father in the hope that he can help her.





	These Little Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> In this oneshot Zephyr is six years old and Nuffink is about three

As the tip of her charcoal pencil broke from the pressure against the page of the sketchbook Zephyr let out an irritated sigh. Perhaps she had been applying a bit too much pressure onto her pencil which had resulted into a large smudge which covered a part of the paper. She carefully tried to rub the smudge away with the back of her hand which only resulted into tinier smudges being scattered across the page. _It hadn’t worked._

  
Zephyr bit her lip as she took in the state of the drawing that she had been working on for the last ten minutes. There was no way that she could fix this drawing now, not when it looked like this. Her rubbing the charcoal across the page certainly had made it even worse.

  
She had been trying to copy an illustration from the _Book of Dragons_ from one of the dragons which had peeked her interest earlier today. According to the stories that her father had told her this was a Screaming Death. In those stories her father had said how he, her mother, _his_ father Stoick and the other Dragon Riders had faced the terrifying dragon when he had only been a boy. Zephyr remembered how listening to her father’s brave tales gave her chills which was why she had decided to draw the Screaming Death into her sketchbook. It was a great opportunity for her to practice her drawings and to capture the likeness of this dragon onto the page.

  
Only that was before she had accidentally ruined the image.

  
Zephyr turned her head towards the corner of the room and saw that her younger brother Nuffink was still sound asleep underneath his covers and he hadn’t stirred at the sound of the pencil breaking. Slowly, she closed her sketchbook and she walked out of the bedroom that she shared with Nuffink on the tip of her toes without waking him.

  
As she stepped into the main room of their house she could see the faint light from the fire lighting up her path. When she got closer she heard her parents quietly conversing with another about something she didn’t know. She stepped beside the chamber fold which stood near the centre and saw that her parents were seated with their backs towards her next to the heart. Her father laid a gentle kiss against her mother’s temple and the simple display of affection made Zephyr grin.

  
“Zephyr, don’t think that I don’t know that you’re there,” her mother then said, which surprised her and caused her to freeze on the spot as both parents turned to look at her. “What are you doing out of bed _this_ late? Is everything alright?” Her mother had been trained as a warrior during her life when the war with the dragons was ongoing so she must’ve heard Zephyr entering the room with ease.

  
Zephyr swallowed as she held her sketchbook against her chest. “I was trying to draw the Screaming Death from dad’s story, but I accidentally ruined it when my pencil broke,” she said thoughtfully.

Her father raised from the chair. “Is it a huge stain?” he asked, and Zephyr nodded sadly. “May I see it?”

  
First Zephyr hesitated because she didn’t want to disappoint her father because she knew how beautiful his drawings always were, and that was the reason why she had wanted to draw things herself in the first place. It was a passion. She looked up to her father and that was why she didn’t want him to think her drawings were bad. But she gave in and handed the sketchbook to him and he addressed her a reassuring smile as he took it to the table where he placed it so that he could see it better. As he found the right pages in the book his gaze turned to Zephyr, and he gestured at her to sit down next to him.

  
She swallowed as she approached the table and sat down next to him while her father gave her a certain look. “Why do you look as if you’re afraid, _Zeph_?” he asked, using his nickname for her.

Her feet dangled under the table as she tilted her head to meet her father’s green eyes, which were identical to Nuffink’s. “Because I know you love to draw. And –“ she said. “- And you drew all of your friends from the time when dragons were still here. I like drawing as much you do and I want to be as good as you are. I –I just don’t want you hate mine.” Zephyr’s words were truthful and she was kind of fearful for his reaction.

  
Only her father’s reaction wasn’t what she had expected. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Zeph, you have nothing to worry about. Just because you accidentally stained your page that doesn’t mean that your drawings are terrible. I can just tell that you have the heart to capture things with the eye of an artist by just observing them.”

  
“These drawings that you did last week of Stormfly were almost real,” her mother chimed in from where she was seated. “You’ve never seen Stormfly yourself, but you’ve managed to capture her likeness as if you’ve known her your whole life. That a gift.” Zephyr watched how her mother directed a warm smile at her.

  
“Your mother is right,” her father agreed wholeheartedly. “You’re only six summers old and you’re drawings are already than many that I have seen from others. I wasn’t even able to draw similar to that until I met Toothless for the first time and I wanted to add his illustration into the Book of Dragons since no information was known about the Night Fury back then.”

  
Zephyr was unsure how to reply to all of these compliments and a huge grin spread across her face. “So there good, daddy?”

  
He ruffled his hand through her hair. “They’re fantastic, Zeph,” he assured her. “And I know with time and more practice that you can become one of the finest artists here in the archipelago. So stop cutting yourself some slack.”

  
Without thinking Zephyr threw her arms around her father’s neck and she could feel his beard scraping against her forehead when he returned her embrace and she had ended up in his lap. She got lost into the moment and tried to make this embrace last for as long as she could until she heard her father chuckling.

  
“What do you say if I fix this page for you in your sketchbook,” he offered when she pulled back and met his gaze and saw a bright glint in his eyes.

  
Zephyr nodded eagerly. “Can you do that?”

  
He scoffed. “Of course I can, little one,” he promised as he kissed her on the top of her head.

  
“But you have to go to bed after _your_ dad has cleaned the page for you,” her mother insisted, but she didn’t sound stern. Instead she sounded amused because the sight of her husband and daughter interacting like that warmed her heart in the most positive way. “It’s already way past your bed time and you need your sleep.”

  
That only sounded like a fair deal to Zephyr. “Okay, mommy,” she agreed with a grin.

  
“And how about if I take you to the other side of New Berk tomorrow so that you and I can draw something together,” her father suggested, and Zephyr’s eyes widened at his words. “Only that will be after I’ve finished my chiefly duties that is. I will tell you some more stories about some of the dragons, because there are still many dragons out there which you haven’t captured in your book yet.”

  
“ _Yes!_ Yes! I would love that, daddy.” She was practically bouncing in his lap as she already thought about what kind of dragons she could probably draw with the aid of her father.

  
He laughed at her answer. “I already thought that you would say that. Come now, so that I can fix your page.” And like that Zephyr watched with curious eyes as her father went to work into making the stain disappear from her page, while she counted down the hours in her eyes for tomorrow.


End file.
